


If You Don't Let It Hit You: A Carolina Fanmix Cycle

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A series of fanmixes for Carolina throughout her life.





	1. Miniature Disasters: The Early Years

[ ](https://imgur.com/3sTIEMK)

  1. We Learned the Sea - Dar Williams
  2. Nobody’s Home - Avril Lavigne 
  3. Miniature Disasters - KT Tunstall 
  4. Oh No! - Marina and the Diamonds
  5. Studying Stones - Ani diFranco
  6. I Need - Meredith Brooks
  7. Human - Christina Perri
  8. Road & Travel - Antiskeptic



[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51t_tt-QMzt596gTd6S1OwST)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/3BxZX15g2CI0ZaUOwHcKPg)] [[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/miniature-disasters-carolina-s-early-years)]


	2. A Reasonable Sacrifice: The Freelancer Years

[ ](https://imgur.com/c1kG1Q8)

  1. Fly - Nicki Minaj 
  2. In For The Kill - La Roux 
  3. Gold Guns Girls - Metric 
  4. Rabbit Heart - Florence and the Machine 
  5. Numb - Marina and the Diamonds 
  6. Faster - Within Temptation 
  7. Icarus - Bastille 
  8. My Blood - Ellie Goulding



[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51vy-EEO3TB2f25gYahC3Vxc)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/3XW14LPvCFJCAIm9kEh1S3)] [[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/a-reasonable-sacrifice)]


	3. Radio Silence: The Lost Years

[ ](https://imgur.com/YT3KxXJ)

  1. It’s Over - Nemesea 
  2. Not As We - Alanis Morissette 
  3. Sabina - The Terrordactyls
  4. Gods and Monsters - Lana Del Rey 
  5. Rootless - Marina and the Diamonds 
  6. Kid Fears - Indigo Girls 
  7. That I Would Be Good - Alanis Morissette 
  8. Help I’m Alive - Metric 
  9. Pass In Time - Beth Orton 
  10. Try - P!nk



[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51t4-glQRMLUoNtv2WBtGxv6)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/3XMDgczumJpMyRpdfbitIY)] [[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/radio-silence)] 


	4. Kill the Director: The Return

[ ](https://imgur.com/KGwrGBA)

  1. It’s a War In There - Dar Williams 
  2. False Alarm - KT Tunstall 
  3. This One’s Gonna Bruise - Beth Orton 
  4. No One’s Here to Sleep - Naughty Boy ft. Bastille 
  5. Bad Blood - Bastille 
  6. And a God Descended - Dar Williams 
  7. Wash My Hands - Meredith Brooks 
  8. Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding



[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51tyIUEB6cy4AnHdkld6xnyl)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/6pJ0Gek9lakhZwygXtF5LG)] [[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/kill-the-director)]


	5. To Be Human: Carolina on Chorus

[ ](https://imgur.com/o745Ujq)

  1. Ride - Lana Del Rey 
  2. Stolen Car - Beth Orton 
  3. Under The Weather - KT Tunstall 
  4. Road Buddy - Dar Williams 
  5. I Am Not A Robot - Marina and the Diamonds 
  6. Human - Ellie Goulding 
  7. My Friends - Dar Williams 
  8. Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine



[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51tVY6TMBa_vV4gYFjZL7OT9)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/59jI7wpR0nK9jpYy31wWJi)] [[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/to-be-human)] 


	6. If You Don't Let It Hit You: The Complete Cycle

[ ](https://imgur.com/leIPeU1)

[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51ujafACcWlgzZYMmaATHCsK)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/2Jd4FYOj5x1YvV3zjz4ah2)] [[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/collections/if-you-don-t-let-it-hit-you-a-carolina-collection)]


End file.
